


WILD

by roommate



Series: drabble dump [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roommate/pseuds/roommate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok takes the plunge at Sehun's request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WILD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiukisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiukisses/gifts).



> Originally posted [HERE.](http://ask.fm/dongsaengdeul/answer/132135573346) Title from Troye Sivan's 'WILD'.
> 
> Yes, Jenn asked for emotional fisting. S O B S.

Minseok runs a warm hand down the slope of Sehun's back as he presses his thumb to Sehun's entrance, testing the waters. He can feel Sehun jerking at the touch, shivering and shuddering at the thought of the last of Minseok's fingers stretching him further open and making him fall apart. He can hear Sehun's ragged breathing and soft whimpers and he rubs slow circles where he'd been stretching Sehun the past few minutes. And he can see Sehun nodding, coaxing him to push deeper, urging him to go on. Part of him wants to tell Sehun that he's crazy, probably the craziest person in the world to have suggested Minseok to take him like this, but Sehun had asked so nicely, kissed him and left marks on the underside of his jaw until he was whispering, _yes, yes,_ and grinding against Sehun's tenting erection pressed against the cleft of his ass. So with a deep breath, he presses one last kiss to the small of Sehun's back as he eases his thumb into Sehun's entrance, twisting his fist and heaving a sigh when he feels Sehun's muscles tensing at the intrusion and when Sehun's lips fall open into a small 'o'.

"If it hurts– If you don't want to go on, just tell me–"

Sehun shakes his head and meets Minseok's gaze. His cheeks are flushed and his hair sticks to his face and he's beautiful like this, somehow, so eager to try something new _with Minseok._ Rare are the times when Sehun would let his defenses down like this and /shit/, that smile is a sin. Sehun's smile is disarming. "I want this. I–" His breath hitches as Minseok twists his tiny fist again, the lube making the movement a lot smoother but not any less arousing. "I want you."


End file.
